Felix Felicis
by Thayz Phoenix
Summary: Um dia de sorte na vida de Severus Snape. Mas sorte e felicidade não são exatamente a mesma coisa.


_**Fanfic:** Felix Felicis  
**Shipper:** Severus Snape e Lily Evans.  
**Gênero:** Romance.  
**Censura:** Livre.  
**Spoilers:** RdM, provavelmente.  
**Aviso:** Talvez eu tenha apenas viajado, ou deixado meu amor pelo amor do Sev me dominar. O final é triste porque, para mim, esta história não tem como terminar feliz.  
**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. e associados. Não posso, não quero e nem vou lucrar com eles._

* * *

**17 de Dezembro de 1976**

_... só falta mexer cinco vezes no sentido anti-horário e... pronto!_

**- Tempo encerrado!** - o professor Slughorn fez um movimento com as mãos, erguendo-as como se estivesse diante de uma belíssima cena. **- Agora veremos qual de vocês será nosso grande vencedor.**

Severus Snape sabia que ele tinha ganhado. Fizera questão de revisar aquele livro todo antes mesmo das aulas começarem - nada melhor do que algo útil para fazer durante férias naquela pensão trouxa idiota. Não, ele não passava mais qualquer tempo disponível em Spinner's End. Não havia o que fazer dentro de uma casa com um sangue-ruim com tendências superiores e meios agressivos de mostrar seu poder e uma bruxa submissa, asquerosamente apaixonada e influenciável. Não. Ele tinha sua própria opinião, seus conceitos e agora cuidava da própria vida. Seus amigos, principalmente Lucius, convidaram-no repetidas vezes para visitas ou mesmo temporadas inteiras em suas casas, mas a sensação de estar preso ou ser, de alguma forma, dominado não lhe apetecia. Se não podia fazer Tobias Snape pagar, contentar-se-ia com a vingança do sucesso. Sem graça, obviamente, mas pelo menos não trazia prejuízos ou esforços desnecessários. Sua Oclumência ia bem, obrigada, e seus livros escolares - aquele principalmente - estavam lotados de inovações com relação às poções e feitiços novos. Uma publicação e ele estaria rico. Mas não havia realmente nada interessante no dinheiro. Talvez depois.

Ainda que Lily Evans fosse, visivelmente, a preferida do tolo e bondoso _demais_ Diretor da Sonserina; ainda que Slughorn descaradamente apoiasse mais alunos de fora de sua Casa do que de sua própria, nenhum dos integrantes do Clube do Slugue tinha feito a poção perfeitamente. Podia ver daqui. Nem mesmo Lily. E mesmo que não houvesse a certeza, havia, definitivamente, a diversão. Nada como apreciar o desgosto de James Potter diante da gosma verde e completamente não-utilizável que, de algum modo, se originara em seu caldeirão. Era engraçado acreditar que ele realmente pensara que conseguiria. A maioria dos trabalhos já tinha sido analisado, e as expressões de cada estudante e mesmo do Professor de Poções eram uma excelente distração. Faltavam poucos caldeirões para que Slughorn se deparasse com a poção perfeita. Quatro, três, dois... Espere, talvez este mereça uma atenção especial.

**- Parabéns, Lily. Fez um excelente trabalho por aqui. Não acho que ninguém aqui tenha cheg... **- a interrupção na voz indicou que seu olhar pela sala tinha encontrado alguma coisa. Algo como um sonserino tentando controlar um sorriso sarcástico ao lado de um caldeirão que emanava uma fumaça perolada. O vencedor.** - Bem, er... parece que alguém preparou uma Poção do Morto-Vivo completa. **- alguns passos e ele já encarava, incrédulo, o caldeirão de Snape. Era realmente uma surpresa que um estudante tivesse terminado a poção em tão pouco tempo. Ele se atrasara, conversando com Dumbledore, e isso diminuíra o tempo de execução em quase 3/4 do necessário. Não era para ninguém ter conseguido terminar. Mas não havia realmente o que contestar diante daquela mistura. **- Parabéns, Sr. Snape. **- e ele retirou o frasco do bolso, exibindo o vidrinho exageradamente para a turma antes de entregá-lo ao aluno.** - Parece que temos alguém com umas horas de sorte garantida. Apenas lembre-se de que não deve usá-lo em competições, provas, ou em qualquer coisa que o beneficie injustamente.**

Severus assentiu, observando o recipiente brilhar contra a luz antes de guardá-lo bem dentro do bolso. Arrumou seu material como todos os outros e caminhou para a saída, notando algumas coisas. O vidrinho não brilhava mais que o olhar de ódio de James Potter, assim como não brilhava mais do que o sorriso tímido e discreto - que ela obviamente preferia que ele não tivesse visto -, mas acolhedor, que Lily lhe dera.

_Não se preocupe, Professor Slughorn. Definitivamente não será usada em alguma prova._

_

* * *

_

**31 de Dezembro de 1976 **

**10:30 ****p.m.**

Ninguém lembrava mais que Severus Snape tinha um líquido relativamente poderoso. Os Marotos não sofreram nenhum ataque com que não pudessem lidar, nenhum dos sonserinos obtivera vantagem em nada, tudo parecia normal. Aparentemente o frasco fora perdido. Então por que é possível encontrar um sonserino de cabelos longos e oleosos na porta do Salão Comunal da Grifinória neste exato instante?

É melhor pensar novamente a respeito.

E, agora, ela começava a fazer efeito. Porque uma garota de cabelos ruivos acabara de parar e cruzar os braços diante dele, demonstrando visível impaciência.

**- O toque de recolher é às dez, Snape. Posso denunciá-lo à Professora McGonagall ou ao Professor Slughorn por isso.**

**- Quantas vezes eu preciso lhe implorar para que me perdoe pelo que lhe disse ano passado?**

**- Nenhuma. Nada fará a mínima diferença.** - ela deu de ombros, com um descaso visível, mas não inteiramente verdadeiro. Ou ele esperava que não.

**- Você realmente não entende.** - ele murmurou para si mesmo, incentivado pela magia da poção, guiado pelas coisas que sempre guardara. Era hora de dizer? Não tinha total certeza disso, mas também não conseguia pensar num momento mais propício e com mais chances de não se tornar uma tragédia. Pena que Lily não partilhava deste pensamento.

**- Eu não entendo?** - ela gritou, colocando a mão na boca quando a Mulher Gorda gemeu impaciente em seu sono. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, a varinha em punho, Lily se aproximou dele, sussurrando ameaçadoramente. **- Eu não entendo como um garoto que passava horas conversando comigo no parque, que me mostrara todo esse mundo, que parecia ser meu único porto seguro nesse lugar completamente novo e, a uma primeira vista, ameaçador parece simplesmente me considerar lixo apenas por eu não ter pais bruxos? É claro que eu não entendo. E você, definitivamente, não tem como me culpar por isso.**

**- Tenho. Apenas porque não me deixa explicar. **- sua expressão era séria, mas o coração praticamente pulava em seu peito. E isso não era por causa da varinha dela apontada para si. Medo definitivamente não era um sentimento que ele destinava à Lily. A sensação de tranquilidade que a Felix Felicis propiciava não era suficiente para conter seu nervosismo. Nada seria, provavelmente.

**- Não há explicação para isso.**

**- Sim. **- ele concordou brevemente e ela estreitou os olhos, tentando prever suas próximas palavras.** - Não há realmente uma justificativa. **- ele respirou fundo, sabendo que suas próximas palavras podiam colocar tudo a perder. Não havia magia que controlasse uma Lily Evans irada. **- Você não imagina o quanto é ruim ver que a única pessoa que parecia compreender tudo o que sinto e saber tudo o que penso não é mais capaz de fazê-lo. Se é que realmente foi um dia.**

Era uma acusação? Soava como uma acusação. Se fosse uma conversa normal, teria se encerrado ali. Mas havia algo para impedi-la de dar errado.

**- Talvez essa pessoa tivesse tentado e desistido depois de um tempo, quando você se afastara dela.**

**- Normal, eu diria. **- Severus concordou com a cabeça, repuxando os lábios num sorriso enviesado que transmitia conformação ao invés de alegria e se afastou, como se desse o assunto por encerrado. Talvez porque não houvesse mais o que dizer, depois do que acabara de ouvir, nada que não parecesse uma lamentação ou algum tipo de chantagem emocional, talvez porque ele sabia que ela nunca deixaria o assunto morrer assim. Não daquele jeito. Logo, alguns passos depois, quando a Mulher Gorda já não era mais visível, ela o alcançara.

**- O que você quis dizer com 'normal'? **- ele realmente não queria responder. Mas era difícil negar qualquer coisa a tão lindos olhos verdes, por menos amorosos que eles estivessem.

**- Apenas que 'desistência' não é uma palavra incomum na minha vida. E eu achei que você soubesse disso.** - ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e continuou a caminhar, sem realmente entender por que estava se afastando dela.

As estátuas, as armaduras e os corredores foram ficando para trás, perdidos na imensidão escura, histórica e mágica, que era Hogwarts naquele momento. Estranhamente silenciosa com a ausência de milhares de alunos baderneiros. Esta era a graça do Castelo no feriado. Paz. Os andares também foram abandonados pela figura solitária e vazia que passava por ali, as tochas se acendendo e apagando, sem realmente ter alguma chance de aquecer qualquer coisa. A porta do Saguão de Entrada estava entreaberta e algumas pegadas grandes entre enormes blocos de neve no chão indicavam que Hagrid removia as árvores de Natal espalhadas durante o começo das festividades. Os jardins da propriedade, salpicados de branco, iluminados pela lua cheia e contrastando com o Lago Negro formariam uma imagem memorável, se não representasse o fracasso de sua conversa com Lily. Engraçado era o fato de que não sentia isso. O vento lhe fustigava os cabelos e lhe dizia o quão frio o inverno britânico era, mas o frio em si era acolhedor. Talvez não para as pessoas comuns; mas para pessoas como ele...

A caminhada até a árvore mais próxima do lago deixou pegadas, mas nada que preocupasse um Guarda-Caça ocupado. Os professores estavam em reunião após a ronda, provavelmente, e os monitores voltando às suas Casas. Silêncio, então. Podia apreciar o que restava de sua vida naqueles instantes, mesmo que não fosse realmente algo digno de orgulho. Não que ele não pensasse em maneiras de mudar isso, é claro. Tinha alguns bons (?) conselhos, e só havia uma coisa que ainda o impedia de segui-los.

**- Eu sei. **- a voz de Lily Evans soou. Ela estava ali, quase como se tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos, ainda que a resposta fosse, claramente, à sua última afirmação. Observou-a sentar-se a seu lado, agarrando-se ao casaco, tentando não parecer com frio. Ele riria, se houvesse espaço para isso.

**- Eu nunca quis lhe ofender, Lily.** - ele disse, repetindo a mesma frase que dissera inúmeras vezes ano passado, em suas inúmeras tentativas de voltar a falar com ela.

**- Eu também sei disso. Só não entendo como você pode ter mudado tanto, a ponto de seguir opiniões dos outros.** - ela parecia levemente irritada, mas nada que alterasse drasticamente o seu tom de voz. Era suave como a brisa que movimentava seus cabelos e ele poderia passar a eternidade relembrando esta frase, iludindo-se com a ideia de que nunca tinham brigado.

**- Talvez o seu distanciamento também tenha me afetado. **

**- Distanciamento? Eu sempre estive perto de você. Não me importava de aparecer a seu lado na frente de quem quer que fosse. Você podia contar comigo.** - por que perceber que o verbo no passado - que não poderia ser corrigido para o presente - parecia doer tanto? Em quem? Nos dois.

**- Eu sei. Mas eu fui acostumado a conviver com você constantemente. Aulas, trabalhos e passeios a Hogsmeade não me pareceram suficientes.**

**- Isso me soa um tanto obsessivo.**

**- Talvez.** - ele suspirou. **- Digamos que era você que impedia que a minha opinião sobre trouxas se fortificasse.**

**- A **_**sua**_** opinião? **- ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, enfatizando o pronome possessivo de uma forma que soou perigosa. É, não havia dúvidas de que ela não gostara de ouvir aquilo.

**- Não espera realmente que eu tenha uma boa visão sobre a raça que está, neste momento, batendo no que resta da minha mãe para comemorar a chegada de um novo ano, ou espera? **- a rispidez não fora intencional, demonstrava claramente a amargura que ele escondia de qualquer um. Qualquer um. Não dela.

**- Você sabe que os trouxas não são assim.**

**- Você me fazia acreditar que não eram.**

**- Fazia?** - era obviamente uma pergunta que envolvia o tempo verbal. Infelizmente, porém, este também não poderia ser corrigido.

**- Sim. Vê-la era uma lembrança constante. É fácil esquecer isso ao entrar no Salão Comunal da Sonserina e encontrar pessoas que partilham da mesma opinião, ainda que por razões diferentes ou absurdas.**

**- Nunca pensei que você fosse tão... irracional.**

**- É difícil, realmente, acreditar que eu tenha um coração.** - e havia rancor ali. Um rancor que, desta vez, era destinado a ela. E não havia como não perceber.** - Admito que eu não o queria ter. **- e ele desviou os olhos da imensidão negra que anteriormente fitara para prendê-los na pele alva, salpicada levemente, da garota a sua frente. Parou para observar o vai-e-vem hipnotizante dos fios vermelhos antes que a mão dela os pusessem quietos atrás de sua orelha esquerda. Prendeu seus olhos nos verdes, sem conseguir - nem querer - deixar de encará-los.

**- Por quê?** - ela insistiu.

**- Para não manter esperanças tolas.**

**- Nenhuma esperança é tola.** - ela respondeu de prontidão, sem realmente pensar no significado que aquela frase tinha naquela exata situação. Ele sorriu da ingenuidade dela e, sabendo que aquilo seria o fim, definitivamente, rompeu a distância entre eles. Um balançar leve com a varinha e ele já tinha um lírio em suas mãos. Colocou-o cuidadosamente preso nos cabelos vermelhos, observando-a sorrir, certamente lembrando-se das outras vezes em que ele fizera isso, quando os dois eram pequenos e precisavam procurar - em vez de conjurar - qualquer coisa de que precisassem. Ele se aproximou mais e, antes que ela esboçasse qualquer reação, os lábios finos e frios dele estavam nos seus. Um beijo casto, nada mais que um selinho. Apenas, talvez, uma tentativa de mostrar a ela a quais esperanças tolas ele se referia. Afastou-se segundos depois, preparado para vê-la correr. Ela não o fez. Encarou-o, somente, sem nada dizer, sem mover um músculo.

**- E é esse o motivo de eu odiar o Potter. E a mim mesmo. Acho que agora você tem todo o direito de sair correndo e nunca mais olhar na minha cara.**

**- Severus...** - ela começou, insegura e surpresa com o que acabara de descobrir. A amizade deles nunca fora uma amizade realmente. Só ela pensara isso.

**- Eu sei o que você vai dizer. Não preciso de palavras de conforto. Não quero continuar mantendo esperanças tolas. **- e ele estava voltando a ser frio e sério novamente. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas com a indelicadeza.

**- Mas eu não acho que nós precisamos...**

**- Nem continue.** - Severus levou uma mão ao rosto, massageando a ponte do nariz, num claro sinal de irritação. **- Só houve chance de isso dar certo quando você não sabia de nada. Volte para o Potter e seja feliz com ele.**

**- Eu não... sinto nada pelo James. E ele não tem nada a ver conosco. Eu queria que...**

**- Eu sei que sente. Dá para ver isso em seus olhos desde o quarto ano. Vá embora e deixe-me amargar minha despedida.**

**- Então quer dizer que você simplesmente armou isso para me contar tudo e nunca mais me ver? Então quer dizer que quem está desistindo de nossa amizade é você? Apenas queria... **_**se despedir?**_- agora ela estava verdadeiramente irritada. Levantou-se revoltosamente, fazendo com que uma pétala se soltasse e fosse, lentamente, caindo até alcançar o chão. Ele observou este progresso lento, admirando o tempo em que a pétala permanecia no ar, sendo levada para o fim do seu passeio pelos ares. Lily, vendo sua distração, puxou a flor do cabelo e largou-a ao chão. **- Então aproveite o seu adeus e morra sozinho, Severus Snape. **- Sua voz embargada e preenchida com um sentimento de decepção demonstrou-o que tinha acabado. Ela saíra correndo, o cachecol balançando durante seu trajeto apressado.

**- Não, Lily.** - ele respondeu, sabendo que ela não estava mais lá para ouvir, olhando a flor despedaçada que representava tão bem a si próprio.** - Eu nunca quis que **_**existisse**_** uma despedida.**

**11:45 ****p.m.**

Então se ergueu e foi caminhando até os portões que separavam as terras do Castelo do resto do mundo. Parou a alguns metros de distância e tirou o vidrinho de Felix Felicis do bolso. Ainda havia mais da metade. Bebeu algumas gotas e avançou. Encontrar Hagrid parado exatamente diante do portão aberto, visivelmente querendo sair para beber alguma coisa em Hogsmeade era o tipo de coincidência que ele pretendia encontrar. Um simples feitiço para confundir distrairia o Guarda-Caça por alguns instantes. Lançou-o e atravessou o portão, escondendo-se na floresta que continuava do lado de fora. Se ele era capaz de proteger sua mente contra invasões externas, criar feitiços e potencializar poções, por que não teria aprendido a aparatar? Bastava, inclusive, ter espreitado uma das aulas do sexto ano anterior. Três D's depois e ele se ajoelhava diante de Lord Voldemort.

Não havia perguntas para serem feitas, nem pessoas a cumprimentar. Voldemort não se preocupou em procurar qualquer coisa em sua mente. Qualquer erro seria punido com a morte. Tanto do garoto de cabelos negros que estava a sua frente quanto de quem o trouxera, Lucius - que sorria observando a nova aquisição dos Comensais da Morte. A varinha do Lord das Trevas desceu até o pulso de Severus e uma dor absurda tomou-lhe conta. Queimava como se houvesse fogo nas veias. Doía como se algo estivesse entrando à força na pele. E, dois minutos depois, Severus Prince Snape era, oficialmente, um Comensal da Morte. E as palmadinhas dos - agora - companheiros oficiais de causa não pareciam nada animadoras.

Ainda sobrara Felix Felicis. Mas não havia razão em desperdiçá-la para tentar ser feliz numa situação daquelas. Ele sabia disso. Ele jogaria, provavelmente, o vidrinho num lugar qualquer. Não havia como existir qualquer felicidade depois daquela noite. Nunca mais. E ele morreria sozinho como Lily Evans previra.

E Tom Riddle recebera como presente de aniversário aquele que será sua ruína.

Ainda assim, um _'feliz ano novo!' _não parece adequado.

_*** f i m***_

_**

* * *

**_

Bem, minha primeira fanfic Severus e Lily. Não é minha primeira ideia, mas algo que surgiu de repente, enquanto revia Enigma do Príncipe. Sempre achei que eles nunca dariam certo, e sempre achei que Severus Snape não seria o Severus Snape que eu amo se não tivesse passado por tudo isso. Seu amor por Lily é a coisa mais linda e pura que já vi e foi o que tentei retratar na fic. Pretendo explorar isso mais detalhadamente numa outra fic, em andamento. Já adianto que ela vai demorar, porque exige bastante de mim - embora não seja tão longa assim - e porque preciso urgentemente atualizar outras fanfics.

Espero realmente que gostem e comentem.

E, como não está betada, desculpem-me por qualquer erro.

**Thayz Phoenix**


End file.
